The Boyfriend Tag
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil finally make a video together after Dan's viewers bug him about it, 'The Boyfriend Tag', and Dan thinks that his viewers will love Phil just like he does. After he uploads the video, they discover that Phil gets a lot of hate so Dan comforts Phil.


"Phil, love? Where are you?" Dan asked as he walked out of his bedroom.

"In the lounge, Dan!" Phil called back to Dan.

Dan smiled as soon as he heard his boyfriends voice, and then he walked down the hallway and made his way into the lounge, where Phil was indeed sitting on the couch where he was on his laptop. "So-" Dan began as he walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Phil.

"Uh oh. Should I be scared?" Phil asked, shutting his laptop.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "No, well... I don't know, you can decide afterwards. You know how my viewers know about our relationship?" He asked, looking over at Phil.

"Yeah. What about it?" Phil asked, looking back at Dan.

"They want to meet you, you know... get to know you?" Dan said.

"Why?" Phil asked, blinking a few times. "Why do they want to get to know me?"

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Because they want to see why I love you so much,"

"But, you're the famous one. Not me," Phil mumbled, looking down at his hands.

Dan scooted closer to Phil and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Come on, I think it'll be fun. We can make a video together and talk about how we got together and stuff. We can remember all the good memories we've had together. Pretty please?" Dan begged.

"But, what if they don't like me?" Phil asked nervously.

"That's impossible. They will love you... trust me," Dan assured him, smiling.

Phil sighed as he stared at Dan. He knew he couldn't say no to Dan, and he would do anything to make him happy... even if it meant filming a video about their relationship. Phil didn't know much about what Dan did on youtube, he just knew that he made videos about his life. Phil fully supported what Dan did though, because Dan loved doing it so much. It made Dan happy, and as long as Dan was happy... that's all that matters.

"Okay, we'll film a video. Only because I love you," Phil said.

"Thank you, thank you!" Dan squealed excitedly as he kissed Phil. He's never filmed a video before, and he was very excited that Phil agreed to film a video with him... finally."We're filming today so you better get ready. I just need to go find questions for the Boyfriend Tag."

"There's an actual tag for that?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Dan laughed when he saw the expression on Phil's face. "I'll be back later, you goof!"

Phil giggled when Dan kissed him, he smiled as he watched Dan walk out of the lounge.

AmazingPhil: _Well, I guess danisnotonfire and I are doing the boyfriend tag. This should be interesting considering I've never filmed a video before lol._

Phil didn't really have a lot of twitter followers, not as many as Dan obviously. The ones he had were because of Dan anyways, but Phil didn't mind. He was happy with the amount that he had. He didn't want to be famous, he liked things how they were in his life for now. Of course, Phil always thought about what things would be like if he started his own youtube channel, Dan's even talked to him about it... he just wouldn't even know where to start.

"What if I say something so stupid and ridiculous and make myself look like a complete idiot in front of all your viewers?" Phil asked as he and Dan sat down on the bed in Dan's bedroom, sighing as he watched Dan start the camera up. They were finally about to film 'The Boyfriend Tag' and Phil was extremely nervous, because he didn't want Dan's viewers to hate him. He knew how protective they were of Dan, so everything had to be absolutely perfect.

"Simple... I'll edit it, that's the beauty of youtube. No big deal," Dan replied. "Camera is on."

"Oh great. Did you get the questions then?" Phil asked.

"Yes sir. We've got to introduce our selves so scootch over," Dan warned gently as he sat down on the bed. "Hello internet!" Dan greeted as he did his signature two finger salute to the camera. "Today's video is going to be a little different, but it's probably my most requested video ever so I think you'll be pleased. As you can see, I have a very special guest with me. Say hello Phil." Dan said, smiling proudly as he looked over at his boyfriend.

"Hello," Phil said shyly. He blushed as he glanced down at his hands.

Dan chuckled. "He's being very shy right now," He said.

"Dan," Phil whined as he looked up at Dan. He pouted.

"I'm just messing with ya!" Dan laughed as he wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed his cheek gently and then he let go of Phil. "Okay so, I have the questions right here on my laptop-" He reached over and grabbed his laptop and sat it down in front of him. "First question. How did we meet. How did we meet Phil?" Dan asked, looking over at Phil. He couldn't help but smile as he stared at him.

"Um, well... let's see, I watched your videos and commented on them a lot. How embarrassing. Oh, then you noticed me on twitter one day and then we started talking through DM's which led to countless hours on Skype," Phil explained. "That's... pretty much it actually. Wow."

"It doens't sound very romantic but it is," Dan said, glancing at the camera.

"I think it is," Phil said as he looked over at Dan. He sighed happily, remembering so clearly the first day that he and Dan met each other. "Because then we met in person for the first time after talking on Skype for six months. I traveled hours to see you but it was totally worth it,"

"You did. It was one of the best nights of my life," Dan said, sighing happily.

"Four years later... and we're still together," Phil smiled.

"Still going strong, yeah. Okay, next question..."

"Just uploaded the video-" Dan said as he made his way into Phil's bedroom, where Phil was all curled up with his laptop in front of him. It's been a couple hours and Dan had already uploaded the video that he did with Phil. He didn't really edit that much out of it but he was happy with how it turned out, plus he wanted to get it up as soon as possible."I haven't checked the comments yet so I don't know what people are saying about it."

"Well, I have," Phil said quietly as he looked back at his laptop.

Dan looked up and frowned when he saw the look on Phil's face, and it looked like he had been crying as his eyes were red and puffy. The thought of Phil crying absolutely broke Dan's heart. "Hey, what's wrong?" Dan asked as he gently crawled onto the bed.

"Nothing," Phil said as he quickly minimized Dan's new video.

"Something's upset you," Dan said as he crawled over to Phil and sat in front of him.

"'_Oh Phil, my viewers will love you. They couldn't possibly hate you_!' Biggest lie you've ever told me," Phil mumbled, sighing sadly as he rested his head on the pillow. "They do hate me. They hate everything about me!" Phil took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"That's not possible," Dan whispered. He grabbed Phil's laptop and then he brought up his video again, he bit his lip as he started to read through the comments of the video, hoping that what Phil was saying wasn't true. Normally his viewers were nice, so he would be shocked if they were hating on Phil.

_Why is Dan dating this guy? He's so boring lol_

_Dan could do so much better tbh _

_Phil's so ugly and not even that funny! Wtf Dan?!_

_There's no way Dan's dating this ugly fag!_

The comments just kept getting worse and worse, and Dan's heart was breaking. He couldn't understand how anyone could give Phil any hate. Dan was so sure that his audience was going to love him just like he loved Phil... how could they possibly not love? Phil was perfect, he was an angel. Phil was hilarious, and he was absolutely gorgeous. Dan just didn't understand why anyone would sent Phil any hate. They were all just jealous, that was it.

Dan slammed the laptop shut, making Phil jump. "They're all jealous," He hissed.

"Dan-" Phil whispered as his eyes began to water up. "So, what if they hate me?"

"You don't deserve any of that," Dan said as he looked over at Phil. "You're my boyfriend and I love you so much. I don't care what any of them say, okay?" He crawled over to Phil and wrapped his arms around him, holding onto him tightly. "Don't listen to them please."

Phil immediately hid his face in Dan's chest as a few tears fell out of his eyes. He didn't know why a bunch of hate comments were getting to him, he wasn't the famous one here in the relationship... but he'd never had to deal with hate comments before. "What do you do when you get hate comments?" Phil asked, looking up at Dan, sighing. He didn't get it. He didn't know what he had done to make Dan's viewers hate him so much.

"I used to let them get to me all the time, you know that... but then I realized that they are just losers who sit behind their computers, sending hate to people who are more successful than them. Honestly, they are just jealous... that's all it is! People will realize that they were wrong and that you are amazing and they'll learn to love you like I love you. Maybe not as much, of course-" Dan giggled.

Phil laughed. "Nobody could love me more than you do,"

Dan smiled and nodded. "You're right. Because I love you more than I love free food!"

"And that says a lot. Considering how much you love free food," Phil said.

"Are you going to be okay, like honestly?" Dan asked, looking down at Phil again, kissing his forehead gently. "I don't want you to be upset over this. They're just silly hate comments. You'll learn to ignore them quickly like I did, I promise Phil."

"I think I'll be okay... you are right. They are just silly hate comments," Phil agreed.

"Ah, that's my boy. Besides... we made a great video together, and that's all that matters, oh-" Dan pulled out his phone as soon as he felt it vibrate a couple of times. "Wow. Would you look at that? A bunch of my youtube friends just texted me and told me that they love you."

"Which ones? Any that I know?" Phil asked curiously.

"Louise, Alfie, Marcus, Jack Harries..." Dan said. He smiled proudly.

Phil blushed and then he hid his face in Dan's chest. "Stop it!" He exclaimed.

Dan laughed and wrapped his arms around Phil and held onto him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Phil whispered as he closed his eyes.


End file.
